rising tempest
by fangirl6523
Summary: her name is pandora. shes a top class agent for nakita. a government agengcy. she was taken from her murderd mother and taught to be ruthless, smart, and most of all deadly. but when a long lost freind of her mother whos an x agent, kidnaps her with help of helboy, pandoras life is switched upside down. she trys everyting to return to the agency. but will she decide to stay?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I rolled my jaw, surprised to find it not broken.  
a tall and thick Russian man loomed in front of me.  
he rubbed his knuckles and spoke to his boss.  
I spit blood out of my mouth.  
it landed in the small puddle at my feet. The puddle was a mixture of spit and blood. My spit and blood.  
"are you going to talk" a man asked with a thick Russian accent.  
I looked up through my swollen eyes.  
I smirked despite the pain that edged through head.  
"rospar. How nice to see you" I rasped.  
he put his hands behind his back.  
"the famous black widow" he drawled.  
I turned my wrists a little seeing how tight my bonds were. I flinched as a splinter from the chair drove itself into my palm.  
"how is it that we find you here at the exact time that im moving my cargo ships out of state" he asked leaning down towards me.  
"decided I wanted to see the great new york. You know. Take a break" I said swivling my eyes to meet his black ones.  
"so your not here to brake my deal and send me to federal prison" he said smirking.  
"me? not at all" I said smiling back.  
her snarled and grabbed my by the hair and yanked my head back.  
"I think someone should teach you not to lie" he said in my ear.  
I heard the sound of metal scraping against a scabbard.  
I clenched my sore jaw ready to feel the bite of that metal scraping against my skin.  
"this was not how I wanted this night to go" he said chuckling.  
he let his hand slide down my side over my short black dress and down my leg.  
"Teach her what happens when you come into my territory" he said to his henchman.  
"now tell us black widow. Who hired you this time" he asked handing the dagger to his man.  
"I told you. I was site seeing" I muttered.  
he shook his head.  
"so sad"  
he nodded towards the man.  
I watched he came towards me with a blank face.  
he put the dagger against my shoulder.  
I felt as it bit into my skin. With a burning sensation coursing through my blood, I readied myself for what was coming next.  
the steel of the dagger drug through my skin and down my arm.  
I kept a straight face and showed no pain. Like I was trained.  
he pulled the knife away and cleaned it off in a rag.  
I blinked and forced myself not to look at the huge gash that lined my arm from shoulder to wrist.  
I could feel how far the skin had spit apart. At least a couple of inches.  
"anything coming to mind?" rospar asked.  
"ya" I breathed.  
"after we're done here. Remind me to visit the statue of liberty" I said smirking.  
he snarled and grabbed the knife from his henchman.  
he slashed it across my legs over and over.  
I closed my eyes forcing myself not to scream out loud.  
"you will not live through tonight to ever see anything again" he snarled as he dug the knife into my arm wound.  
"drop. dead you Russian terrorist" I snarled to him through gritted teeth.  
he back handed me and called to his man.  
"alaster. Bring in the girl" he said wiping my blood off his hands.  
I blinked a couple of times trying to clear my blurry vision.  
"let go of me!" I heard someone scream.  
I froze. I recognized that voice all to well.  
"ahhh" he said smiling at my reaction.  
"I thought you might know this girl" he said.  
I watched as two men dragged in a tall girl with a brown curly ponytail.  
'caroline' I thought.  
her wide green eyes were filled with shear terror.  
the girl was set in a chair in front of me. when she saw me her eyes widened.  
she opened her mouth but I shook my head slightly. Almost not at all, but she saw it and clamped her mouth shut.  
"who the fuck is this" I snapped at rospar.  
he chuckled.  
"don't tell me you don't recognize your life long friend" he said tapping her head with his fingers.  
"honestly. Picking up some random girl. I thought you could do better than that" I said forcing myself to let out a easy going chuckle.  
he grabbed me by the neck.  
"if you wont talk, ill cut it out of her" he threatened.  
I held his black gaze with my ice blue gaze.  
he backed up and let his hand travel across her pregnant stomach.  
"don't touch her!" I snarled in a voice that wasn't my own.  
I realized what id done and clamped my mouth shut.  
he looked back at me and smiled.  
"ill just leave you to alone to..talk things out" he said  
rospar walked to me.  
"think about it black widow. You wouldn't want that little baby to get hurt would you?" he asked.  
he balled his fist and slammed it into my mouth.  
he left chuckling to himself.

I spit out the blood and it landed in my small puddle.  
"cassy. What the hell is happening" caroline said hystericly.  
"im so sorry" I said tearing up.  
"I don't know how they knew about you. I kept everything personal a secret. " I said shaking my head.  
"what are you" she yelled.

"I work for nikita...it's a agency. Ill get us out of this" I said looking around.  
"you better cass. I have a baby" she said stuggling.  
that was caroline for you. Stubborn. Always fighting.  
"she stopped and hung her had.  
"listen to me. we will get out of this. I promise. Your baby will grow up and you will be with her" I said.  
she shook her head and tears fell from her emerald eyes.  
"I don't think I will." She said quietly.  
"stop it! Listen-"  
I heard the door open.  
I saw as rospar put a gun to her head.  
"any names coming to mind?" he asked.  
"rospar. Killing an innocent woman will not be good on the press. You really wanht to be known as a king pen terrorist and a pregnant woman killer" I asked.  
caroline started to cry loudly.  
"let her go" I yelled.  
"then tell me who sent you!" he yelled in rage.  
I lowerd my head.  
"the baby" she screeched.  
I whipped my head up.  
'no! no! no!' I thought.  
she closed her eyes and rospar pulled the gun away from her head.  
no one said anything as caroline screamed and clenched her tied up fists.  
rospar smiled.  
"I think we have use for this girl after all" he said  
I saw the babys head come out.  
"no! don't touch that baby" I screamed.  
I watched helplessy as the baby came out into rospar waiting hands.  
"its not every day you get a free working girl. I think when I go to Afghanistan shell make me a lot of money. " he said looking at the child.  
caroline screamed.  
"let her go! Don't touch her!" she rocked back and forth in her chair.  
"I think you've worn out your welcome my dear" he said to her.  
"no! stop! " I yelled.  
"then tell me" he snarled.  
"and ill let her and the child go" he lied.  
caroline looked at me with her wide eyes. Those eyes that got me through my break ups and let me stay with her when I was broke.  
"cassy. For the love of god. Please. Just tell him" she sobbed.  
I couldn't help the tears that slid down my face.  
"im so sorry. I cant" I said.  
"I cant!" I screamed at her.  
"if I do. Youll wish that he had killed you. You don't know what their capable of" I whisperd.  
her eyes swelled up with tears again.  
I didn't even get to say another word. A loud bang filled the warehouse.  
everything seemed to slow down. The baby screaming. Caroline crying. The bullet shotting through her head. then things sped up.  
I saw as her face went paper white. Her mouth in a silent scream. Blood trickled down from her forhead were the bullet came out clean through her entire head.  
someone was screaming so loud that rospar flinched. All I kept thinking was I wish theyd stop.  
he hit my head with the but of the gun. The screaming stopped and I realized it was me.  
I saw black spots in my vision.  
my hearing seemed to quit working as glass shatterd. Rospar knocked my chair over. I fell with it but I didn't feel the pain. Everything was slow again.  
people burst in the room with guns and flashlights.  
so much blood. I felt a something penetrated my leg.  
I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out.  
ropsar fell to the ground. his face bearly recognizable with how many time he was shot.  
I could see the baby. I blinked slowly and watched as hands came down and picked it up.  
I could hear someone talking. It sounded like they were talking behind closed doors.  
I could make out the words baby. My eyes closed but I forced myself to listen.  
"well turn her into a agent. Garns. Check cassy" someone orderd. I felt someone touch me.  
"dead" I heard someone say.  
'im not dead! Not yet! Im not dead!' I yelled in my head.  
"lets go. Burn the place down." I heard them say.  
I watched them work out.  
I forced my eyes open. But they closed again.  
I felt the something hot licking my skin.  
my eyes cracked open. I saw bright orange flames all around me.  
something flicked in my perefrial vision.  
someone was picking my chair up.

I moaned.  
"I think shes alive" I heard a man say.  
I slowly came back to conciseness.  
"who are you" I slurred.  
"my name is Trevor broom" he said untiing my hands.  
"your going to be alright" he said quickly.  
a man that looked like a robot was looking at me.  
"she iz vezy close to death professer" he said in a german accent.  
I could hear him saying I was going to be alright.  
I felt myself being lifted by him.  
"caroline" I whisperd dazily.  
"the baby" I mutterd.  
cold night air hit me.  
I hissed as I was set in a car.  
my wounds bagan to bleed again from being moved.  
"the baby" I repeated helplessly.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat helplessly in front of the computer screen.  
Nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
I got up numbly and walked to the couch.  
I blinked slowly.  
This was all hopeless.  
With a quick motion I screamed and grabbed a glass round paper weigh and threw it at the computer wile screaming.  
I heard rushed footsteps as people burst into the room.  
"23 years!" I yelled while grabbing fistfuls of hair and clenching my fists tightly closed.  
"23 fucking years and still nothing!" I screeched.  
I felt someone place their hands on my shoulder.  
I flinched away.  
"We'll find her," said a familiar voice.  
Trevor.  
"We've been looking for her since she was born. Nothing has ever come up. Not a credit card, not a speeding ticket not a god dam blimp on the map!" I said while hyperventilating.  
"Cassy-" Abe said trying to be calm.  
"We just need to keep our patience. She'll slip up"  
I sighed and rubbed the tears that leaked out of my eyes.  
"I don't even think she's alive anymore. There's no way she can be alive." I whispered.  
"But you don't know that." I heard john the new agent say.  
"Who the fuck are you to talk about her." I hissed at him.  
He'd only been with us for a couple of months. He'd shown himself to be loyal when he helped hellboy choose good when that German bastard tried to get him to take over the world, blah blah blah.  
I sat down on the couch.  
"I can't do this anymore Trevor" I said putting my head in my hands.  
"There's no chance she's alive. Most people can't make it through the nakita training." I whispered.  
I felt him sit next to me.  
"We were waiting for a time that you might be open to this Cass." He said quietly.  
I looked up at his old face.  
"we think..that abe might be able to trace some of her being through her mother." He said.  
my eyes widened.  
"caroline's dead" I snapped bitterly.  
"but her bones remain" he said pausing.  
I shook my head.  
"the place was burned down. There no chance there's anything left" I said.  
"but..why should we not check…" abe asked.  
I looked at him.  
"why did you just think of this now" I asked accusingly.  
"abes abilitys have grown. He couldn't do what he can do now years ago" Trevor said simply.  
"nakita wouldn't be so carless just to leave the bones of someone there.." I said looking at the baish rug.  
I frowned and musterd up everything I had left.  
"but..lets do it." I said standing.  
trevors aged face lightend.  
"hellboy will go with you. Its not the most friendly part of town" he said.  
I nodded.  
I stood up and started to walk away.  
"but if we find nothing. I cant do this anymore." I said.  
with that I left while shutting the door. I heard Trevor faintly telling abe to find someone to clean up the mess I had made.

::;

I stared at the white wall.  
everything was a sterile white.  
I sat patiently as the nurse stuck me with a needle and drew blood.  
She did it silently, coldly, and without even looking up at my face.  
"I told you. I didn't get any radiation" I snapped.  
I heard footsteps on the marble floor.  
James garns. The director of nakita.  
"That's not your call to make is it" he said coming to stand in front of me.  
I looked at him coldly.  
"I know how to do my job. You think id be so careless as to come back with gamma radiation" I asked.  
I had just got back from area 51. Someone decided to send some spies in to see what was going on. I literally still had there blood on my hands...And my clothes...And my shoes.  
He shrugged and looked at his nails.  
I felt as the nurse's cold and careless fingers worked quickly tying a bandage around my upper arm where a bullet had grazed.  
I hissed at her as her clumsy pale fingers pushed to hard on the wound.  
"zeurderige klein kind" ( whiny little child)  
I looked over at the nurse. She had muttered to herself.  
yes, she did look Dutch. Blonde hair, fair features with a cold stare.  
"neem me neit kwalijk…" (excuse me)  
she looked over to me puzzled.  
"waarom ga je niet je werk en houd deze opmerkingen voor jezelf, je weg naar vervangbaar te zijn zo uitgesproken"

(why don't you do your job and keep those comments to yourself, your way to replaceable to be so outspoken)  
she clamped her mouth shut and put away the wrap for my arm.  
"natuurlijk" ( of course)  
she nodded at me, then at garns and left the room.  
"does she even speak English" I scoffed hopping off the table.  
"id be surprised if she did" he said not looking away from his nails.  
"We have another assignment for you." He said now looking at me.  
I looked up a little shocked.  
"I just got back" I said a little pissed.  
"So sorry to ask you to do your job" he snapped.  
I glared at him.  
"Well you don't have to be a douche about it" I muttered and started to walk out of the examination room.  
he was next to me before I could blink.  
"better watch that mouth of yours. Your not indispensable you know" he said glancing at me.  
"yes I am" I said simply.  
he didn't respond.  
and it was true. They couldn't get rid of me. I was special to them. Raised from literal birth to be what I am. Gone through testing to make me better at my job. Heightened smell, touch, flexibility, sight, reflexes, and hearing. All from a little glass vile. And I was the only one to survive, and the only one that continues to survive. They never figured out why I never died from it. They assume its because my will is so strong, that I just refused to die. So until the day they can find someone who can live. I was indispensable.  
"Who's the target?" I asked as we walked into the huge conference room.  
I sat down in a chair and a file was dropped in front of me.  
I looked at the little picture clipped onto the folder. A young woman who looked like she was in her late 20's looked back at me. she had dark brown eyes and and straight brown hair to her shoulders.  
a little to short for me. my hair was almost down to my elbows.  
"Cassandra Evanstein?" I asked aloud.  
garns nodded.  
"or called the black widow" he said looking at the picture of her.  
I nodded.  
"shes an x agent" I said surprised.  
they don't usually have me go after x agents. Usually because their dead within a weak without my doing.  
"how and why is she still alive?" I asked.  
"shes kept well hidden until now."was all he said.  
"you have a rat in there don't you" I said narrowing my eyes.  
I hated it when he didn't tell me everything.  
he kept silent.  
"but what provoked you to put a under cover in." I asked mostly to myself.  
"the building is called the bureau of paranormal research defense."  
I heard the old croon of the top geezer of nakita.  
"eveneing" garns said straighting.  
even I sat up a little straighter and tried to even my expressions.  
she nodded at him and then to me.  
"cobra" she said eyeing me.  
"ma'm" I said back.  
"ive noticed that there are some odd reports. We send an under cover to find out if some rumors were true. And in the mission he recognized our dear Cassandra" she said venomously.  
her dry blue eyes had lost there light to them before I was ever born. Her hair now a dull dirt and gray color and her face showed no kindness. Everyone called her the warden.  
my friend Freddy calls her 'pelegro' it means 'hazard' in Spanish.  
"so you want me to kill her. What do I do with the body? Leave it. Bring it back."  
the warden smiled.  
"for this one time. You will retrain from killing your target. Bring her back..alive." she said.  
I groaned but a harsh look from the warden stopped me.  
"and everyone else that gets in my way….?" I said letting my sentence dangle.  
she smiled.  
"kill them all"


	3. Chapter 3

"whatdya got for me freddy boy" I asked as I walked into the weapons room.  
he smiled when he saw me.  
"got a new assighnemt already 'libramorte'?" he asked me. (libramorte=death bringer)  
i narrowed my eyes.  
"ya. In new york" i said sitting in a swivle chair.  
"whos the target" he said in a heacy accent.  
"cassandra evenstein" i said blandly while picking at my nails.  
he nodded.  
"did you say cassandra evenstein..." i heard someone ask.  
i looked to my right and the herald. He computer programer. He was at least in his late 60's.  
i nodded.  
"i havnt heard that name in almost 20 years" he said blinking hard.  
"you knew er'?" i asked.  
"she was my partner on occasion when i used to be in the feild." He said l,ike it was a fond memory.  
"ya well, shes gonna be dead in the next couple of days sooo.." i drawled.  
"silencio" (hush) freddy said sharply at me.  
i ignored him.  
herald didnt seem botherd by my remark. In fact he bwas smirking.  
"do i amuse you" i asked him.  
he shrugged and turned back to her computer screen.  
"you kow so little cobra. But youll learn" he said going back to staring at the screen with endless incriptions and codes.  
"what did the warden tell you to do?" i asked turning back to freddy.  
he smiled.  
"for this one your going all out. Undercoer" he said winking.  
excitment bubbled within me.  
i hardly ever went undercover. I was a quick and deadly assasin not an under cover.  
he pulled out a big kit on wheels about half as tall as me.  
i raised an eyebrow.  
he smirked and pulled my bright hair into a tight bun.  
he showed my a wig that was black and..short  
"this is a boys wig..." i saidslowly  
"yes. It is. You are going under cover as young boy. You wont be there long at all your very well known. So i was instructed to desguise you best i could" he said fastening on the short black wig to my head.  
freddy wiped away the dark makeup on my face and began placing a fake, more masculine nose and smoothing it out to make it look like it was actually part of my face. He carefully put dark green contacts in my eyes.  
"blink" he orderd.  
i followed his directions and soon my eyes quit watering,  
"put these on" he said shoving some clothes at me.  
i stoof up and stripped out of my semi long sleev black shirt and faded blue skiiny jeans and shoved them ina black duffle bag.  
"freddy" i said sighing.  
he looked at me and nodded realizing the problem.  
"ya. Um, the girls arent gonna just dissapere into my chest" i said waving my hand in front of my dark blue bra.  
he nodded and handed me two rolls of bandaging.  
i took off my bra while freddy helped me wrap it around my chest.  
they were non existant after he finished.  
i winked at him and he smirked at me while handing me back the shirt.  
i pulled on the gray long sleeve thermal and pulled a hoodie over it.  
the jeans hung low on my hips, held by a loose fitting belt.  
"how do i look" i said looking at him.  
"like a boy" he said smiling.  
i nodded while smirking.  
i looked in the mirror an wistled.  
"id so date me" i joked.  
i looked at freddy.  
"what bout my voice.." i asked.  
"you voice is low enouph chica. You dont need a voice changer.. it can be considerd a boys that hasnt gone through puberty or just a high man voice" he said struggling for words about how my voice was man like but not to man like.  
i nodded.  
"thanks" i said rolling my eyes.

(later)

"how am I not surprised" I said taking my hands out of the back pockets of my jeans.  
walking towards me was james Wilson, a good friend of mine, and a sneaky little bastard.  
"hey what can I say, I have my talents, and you have yours." He said smiling at me.  
I smiled back and pulled him into a hug.  
"you just happen to kill everyone you see" he said shoving my shoulder as he pulled away.  
I rolled my eyes. Wilson was not a big fan of the killing scene, or the agent scene, but once nakita recruits you, you don't leave.  
he wasn't born into it like I was, no one was, but he was young when he was taken in, almost 16.  
he was living on the streets when they found him.  
he was recognized for his speed, he could rob a whole store without a trace, he could hack into any computer within only minutes. The longest ive seen him take was three.  
hes a genius, a thief and hes as smooth as melted butter.  
he was a hell of a looker to, with his broad shoulders, dark brown eyes tagged with his honey colored hair and strong jaw line. He had short hair, not so short that it was buzzed, not even close, if you put some of it in your fingers, id say it was about 2 inches long, maybe three.  
good ol' james, he wants out as much as he loves belonging to something, but he doesn't really have a choice in the matter.  
"you look..differant" he said smirking  
I shrugged.  
"apperntly they want me to go in as a boy" I said.  
"so what have you found out?" I asked.  
he handed moved out of the way and I saw his silver car parked just behind him.  
I smiled and we walked to it and got in.  
"okay, now show me" I said eagerly.  
he gave me a look.  
"what? Its an x agent, can you imagine how good she must be to have eluded us that long" I asked snatching the file he was holding in mid air.  
"turn on the heat will you, its fucking freezing" I mutterd.  
warm air blasted out of the vents.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"I take it the picture I was shown was a very old one" I said looking at him.  
"23 years old" he said.  
I looked back at the picture.  
this woman had watery blue eyes, she had hair that was now fading from its deep brown hair, inot a dusty color, gray was corsing through it.  
her face looked tired.  
"says shes 45?" I asked.  
he nodded.  
"she looks like shes in her mid fifties" I snorted.  
I looked over her page.  
it said that almost never left the institute.  
"so who do they think you are?" I asked.  
" jonny aspen" he said simply.  
"jonny" I said smiling.  
"that's hilarious!" I said shoving him in the shoulder.  
he narrowed his eyes.  
"its not like i can pick my names" he said almost pouting.  
"okay, what position?" I asked.  
"im the janitor" he said.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"okay, not judging," I said holding my hands in the air.  
"im going to say that youl be replacing me so im showing you the ropes. It's a quick job, get in, kill her and get out." He said.  
"and kill anyone that gets in my way" I said to him.  
he looked at me.  
"you don't have to be so ruthless" he said.  
"this again" I said starting to get defensive.  
"im just saying" he said quickly.  
"well don't" I hissed.  
"when do we leave?" I asked.  
"black widow is out at the moment, I have a camera set up in the car garage, so when I see that shes back, then well go in"  
"anything i should be watchful for?" I asked.  
"not that I know of, but im really only aloud to be in certain parts, theyr pretty secretive for some reason, but that's not our goal so just stick with the task at hand" he said.  
I nodded and put my hands in front of the vents.  
"I wonder…who would you be if nakita didn't find you." He said looking out his window.  
"well never no" I muttered glaring at him from the corner of my eye.  
there was a beeping noise and james pulled down his visor to show a little screen.  
a garbage truck pulled in.  
"a garbage truck" I asked.  
he shrugged.  
"they take it every were" he said.  
"and that doesn't seem odd to you?" I asked.  
he didn't respond.  
"showtime archie"  
I looked at him.  
"archie?" I asked.  
"if my names jonny, yours is archie" he said smiling.  
"hell no. its gonna be something like Jason..or.." I paused.

"james" I said.  
he looked at me.  
"no. its archie"  
"whatever you say jonny" I said smiling as we pulled away.  
I shoved two guns into the waistband of my belt along with a long dagger in my boot, a set of explosives around my waist, and two more bigger guns strapped to my back.  
with an x agent, you don't know what your getting into.  
I grabbed my favorite gun out of jame's glove box. He kept it for me when I asked him to.  
it was a black glock, with silver ivory lines running up the butt of the gun and over the barrel.  
I shoved it into my other boot.  
"ready?" he asked.  
"always" I said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

I took a deep breathe as we pulled into the parkinglot.

"just be calm, and act like you belong in your own skin" he said looking at me.  
"what? Are you teaching me how to do my job?" I asked.  
"no im teaching you how to be undercover, you cant just spout off, and try and keep your voice low. It can pass as a boys voice, but if they listen to close, they'll know something's up" he said.  
I nodded while rolling my eyes at the same time.  
I got out and self-consciously went to run my hand through my hair, a nervous tick that I had when I was frustrated.  
when my hair met smooth short hair I remembered.  
we walked towards the gate and james leaned down to speak in the intercom.  
"im back" he said into it.  
"who the hell is this" came backa booming voice.  
"you know who this is ray. Its jony" james said while smiling.  
"well come on in then" came the voice form the intercom.

When we walked in a raised an eyebrow.  
it looked like a lobby.  
james leaned down and whisperd into my ear.  
"before i forget, downstairs they have a fish guy. But hes always in a tank and cant breathe out of water, so youll be fine" he said.  
I snapped my face to look at him.  
"is that supposed to be a joke!" I seethed.  
"I didn't wanna freak you out in the car" he said.  
I gave him a look but before i could speak the ground started to move.  
we moved downwards. When it stopped, a gigantic hallway stood before me.  
"okay. Now we get our supplies" he said walking away.  
I ran to catch up with him.  
he pulled out a cart type thing with a mop on it along with a duster and multiple cleaning supplies.  
someone walked down the hall, it was a boyish looking man.  
"hey, whos this?" he asked stopping.  
"oh, im –"  
jonny cut me off.  
"the trainie, archie" he said smiling, but I could see that smirk.  
" archie, this is john."  
"wow, john and jonny. Nice" I said sarcastically.  
"keep him in the right areas, you know Mr. broom is really adamant on that" he said giving me a look.  
james nodded.  
john walked away leaving james and I alone.  
I looked down after john.  
"what is he a fucking boy scout" I asked.  
"hes just missing some of his man parts is all" he said smiling.  
"well, hes a cute woman then" I said chuckling.  
"okay, lets do this, my gun is poking into my back" I said.  
"okay then, first place we'll go is the study" he said.  
as we walked to the study he leaned in close.  
"whats the plan if shes in there" he asked.  
"wait out here as a lookout, ill go in, kill her and then kill anyone else that apposes me" I said.  
he stopped.  
"look, the people here..there not bad people" he said.  
I looked at him with a hard stare.  
"are you fucking crazy" I hissed.  
"if nakita heard you talking like that, you would be dead in a millisecond" I said.  
he looked away.  
"theyr nice, good people form what I see. Not everyone is out o get you Pandora" he said lowing his voice as he said my name.  
I threw my hands up.  
"stop talking like that" I ordered harshly through my clenched jaw.  
" promise me. just this once, youll kill your target, and only your target" he said.  
"you know I cant do that. If someone comes after me, im orderd to kill them" I whisperd.  
" if you kill that old man. Because I know that hell go after you for hurting her" he said pausing.  
"ill run" he said.  
I raised my eyebrows.  
"you would run, for an old man! Whoy ou don't even know!" I said trying to keep my voice down.  
"ive been here for weeks. Hes been..like.." he didn't finish his sentence.  
"I wont kill him" I said drawing a breathe.  
"but, I swear to god. If you ever run..you know they'll send me after you" I said putting my hand on his.  
he nodded.  
"I wont ever run. You know that" he said quietly.  
"you just took al the fun out of this mission. Now I feel depressed. Thanks for that" I snapped at him walking away.  
when we got to the study I peeked in with james looking over my shoulder.  
"that's her" I whisperd.  
I felt his cheek against my shoulder as he nodded.  
"okay" I said mostly to myself.  
the adrenline kicked in. I smiled. The fun of the mission had officiously returned.  
james saw the pure malice in my eyes and grabbed my arm.  
"remember" he said.  
I rolled my eyes and flipped him off making him give me a sad smirk.  
my advanced senses kicked in. my breath could not be heard as I krept along the wall and farther into the study.  
huge wood bookshelves were everywhere. Along with a row of computers and corless laptops that sat charging on a table.  
in back of the study was a circular area where three couches and a coffee table was positioned.  
I heard there voices now. three people. I could smell them.  
the smell of coals was strong in the air. Along with salt and old spice.  
"this wont to old and to decomposed" I heard Cassandra say.  
I heard an odd voice, it sounded like british but also like something else.  
"we will never know until we try" he said.  
"hold on" said a cracling voice.  
I froze and got low to the ground.  
I smirked. I could see them through an empty space where a book was missing from the shelf.  
my eyes bugged for a second.  
_'so james wasn't fucking with me'_

A tall blue man stood there was Cassandra and a old guy with white crazy hair and spectacles.  
he had little blue type things along with a black thing on his neck.  
_'cant breathe out of water, but I guess they found a way to keep the water with him'_  
they were all huddled around something on the table.  
I pulled out my favorite gun and aimed.  
this was almost to easy.  
" do it abe. I want to know" she said.  
_'your not gonna now anything in a couple of seconds'_ I thought while smirking.  
when I started to put pressure on the trigger the old man got in the way.  
I hissed out a breathe.  
I tried to move around him but he seemed to be blocking all other anlgles.  
_'just shoot through the fucker!'_  
I bit my lip. _  
'no. you promised'_  
I took out one of my other guns and switched the setting.  
I put a rubber bullet in it and aimed for the hallway.  
I pulled the trigger and heard the yelp of james.  
I smiled and held back a aluph as he held his neck whiel cursing.  
he looked at me with angry eyes.  
I motioned for him to come over here.  
he didn't seemt o understand so I shot him again.  
he clenched his mouth shut when it hit him in the thigh.  
I pointed at him and then at the gun and then motiond for him to come over here.  
he walked in and I quickly went to him.  
I stuck the gun in the back waistband of my pants as we walked out.  
"hey professer" james said nodding towards them.  
"oh jonny. Im sorry but this are os off limits right now" he said.  
"I was just grabbing some cleanins supplies I let yesterday" he lied.  
"very well" professor said.  
"um, wait here archie" james said as he walked away leaving the cart behind.  
I watched as the fish guy held something in his hands.  
he gasped.  
"impossible" he said openeing them.  
"what!" Cassandra practically yelled.  
I grabbed my gun and whipped it out, not hesitating to pull the trigger.  
fish guy shoved her out of the way. My bullet grazed his shoulder.  
"dammit" I seethed.  
alarms started to go off.  
Cassandra leaped to her feet. Within second she was infront of me trying to send my gun flying out of my hands.  
I growled.  
she was fast but I was faster.  
I swung my foot under he legs and knocked her down.  
"who are you" she snarled.  
"don't worry about it" I said while smiling as I pinned her down and put the gun to her forhead,.  
my eye flickerd up to see james fighting the fish guy.  
the old man was calling someone and yelling.

"ill see you in the afterlife" I said chuckling.  
my finger squeezed the tripper.  
at the same moment I was ripped off her and sent flying into a wall.  
training for years was the only thing that reminded me to keep a grip on my gun at all times.  
I hit the wall and fel to the ground.  
I sprung up and looked towards Cassandra. She was standing now. A blluet whole in the ground near where her head was.  
twice today I missed. There wouldn't be a third.  
I reached for my explosived but james stopped me.  
"no! only Cassandra!" he yelled.  
I growled and aimed again.  
my arm was grabbed and I was sent banding into a bookshelf.  
"don't think so you litte fucker" I heard a deep voice yelled.  
I snarled and did a backflip, using the bookshelf as leverage.  
he let go of my arm and I aimed my gun at my attacker.  
"holy shit" I whisperd.  
a huge red man stood in front of me.  
with black hair ,weird looking horns and a giant right hand that looked like it was made of stone.  
"who are you" he boomed.  
"you know. I would think that people would be more focused on dieing then who I am" I snarled.  
everyone was frozen. James was on the floor, held down by a body guard looking guy.  
" id think you be more worried about being out numberd" he snarled.  
"nah" I said lunging towards him.  
I roundhouse kicked him making his jaw snap to the side, then sent a kick to his chest making him take three our four steps back.  
I looked up and shot a light fizture making it fall and shatter ontop of the red mans body.  
I recognized him from the comic books.  
"hellboy" I said chuckling.  
I shrugged and took out my bigger gun from my back and pointed it at his fallen figure.  
he glared up at me.  
"you first" I said to Cassandra.  
"then the red ape"  
something wizzed towards me and cut into my wrist with my glock.  
I yelped and dropped it.

I looked at my hand.  
a ninja start stuck out.  
I snarled seeing red.  
I ran at her and grabbed her by the neck.  
"ill be glad to get rid of you bitch" I hissed.  
I felt a huge ahnd wrap around my throat and lift me off the ground.  
they clamped tighter.  
I felt my lungs start to get crushed.  
I gasped for air and pointed the glock right between his eyes.  
I didn't have enouph strength or concetration to pull the trigger.  
"wait! Stop! the fish man yelled.  
I took all my strength left and put my feet quickly aginast his chest.  
withall y strength I kicked out like a jack rabit.  
my extra strength sent him tubmbling back.  
I Probley bruised his chest plate in the following.  
I choked out a breathe and before I could even get my gun in the air a syringe was injected into my arm.  
instantly I felt it flow through my blood stream.  
I felt drousy.  
I fell to the ground and tried to stand up only to feel like the world was tipping to the side.  
this was ridiculous.  
I never missed more then once and I certainly didn't loose.  
I saw a blurry image walkignt owards me and felt the gun being ripped out of my fingers and the barrel pressed to my temple.  
"go ahead then black widow" I slurred out trying o get y eyes to focus.  
"cassy! Please listen" I heard abe say.  
"this is the girl" he said.  
"kill him already" I heard hellboy say.  
"no!" I heard james yell.  
"look!" said an annoyed voice.  
I tried to pull away when I saw hands coming for my but only managed to mumbled a complaint.  
the wig was ripped out of my hair.  
pieces of hair fell from my bun around my neck and face.  
I heard Cassandra gasp.  
the gun clatterd to the floor.  
I felt her pulling me up to my feet.  
I felt drunk but my vision was worse.  
I started to fall again but the hands of hellboy grabbed my arm.  
I dangled helplessly.  
"im going to kill you all" I managed to get out.  
"oh my god. It is you" I heard her say.  
"james" I mumbled before I blacked out.

::;

I stared at her.  
"its her" I whisperd.  
"shes alive" I said,  
"and she just tried to initiate you" hellboy said laying her on the table.  
I looked towards the boy.  
"you must be the rat they sent in to make sure it was me then huh" is said to him.  
he looked away.  
" your with nakita aren't you" I said,  
I marched over to him and grabbed his chin.  
"you better answer me or so help me I _will_ shot every one of your fingers and toes off" I whisperd.  
"your reputation proceeds you" was all he said.  
I reeled back my hand and punched hi in the face.  
it hurt my fists. Itd been awhile since id had to do anything violent.  
"whats her name" I asked.  
he ignored me.  
I walked back over to the ground and picked up her gun then walked back over to him.  
"tell me now" I orderd.  
"she is going to fuck you over lady" he mutterd.  
"I trusted you" Trevor said looking at him.  
the boy looked away.  
I raised my eyebrows.  
"so your that kind of agent" I said.  
he looked at me confused.  
"ill give you three seconds to tell me her name and if you have back on the way" I said firmly.  
"1"  
silence.  
"2"  
silence.  
"3"  
I pulled the trigger. I heard him scream as the bullet tore through his shoulder.  
"cassy! Stop!" yelled trevor.  
I ignored him.  
"would you like me to shoot you in a more vital place?" I asked pointing the gun at his crouch.  
he held his chinup but I saw the pain laced all over his quivering body.  
"okay how bout this" I walked over to the girl and pointed it at her hand.  
"tell me or ill shoot" I said.  
he scoffed.  
"you wont shoot her" he said,

"you want her for some reason"  
I raised my eyebrows.  
"this shot wont kill her. But shell never be able to shoot again" I said.  
"1"  
I saw the flash of terror in his eyes. They must be friends.  
"2"  
nothing.  
"3"  
I aimed.  
"pandora" he yelled.

"her name is Pandora. And no, we don't have anyone coming. But when she wakes up we wont need it.  
I scowled.  
"take him to the infirmary but then throw him somewhere that she wont find him if she breaks out of were hellboy's taking her. "  
helboys threw me a glance.  
"she wont leave without him, so itll buy us time if she does, and she will eventually break free" I said

"take this to, collect all her weapons" I orderd.

I handed him the glock and reminded him of the other bigger gun.  
"oh, but take her to the infermy to, she might have spine damage from being thrown" I yelled after him.  
I looked back at Trevor who looked at me with an odd look.  
"cassy…" was all he said.


	5. Chapter 5

"so what now?" asked Meyers.  
I looked at him.  
"you know. The silence of you being gone was blissful" I said.  
he ignored me and bent down to look closer at her.  
bright reddish auburn hair, escaped from her bun hung in wispy waves around her face.  
I went up behind him and grabbed his shoulder while yelling.  
he jumped.  
I barked out a lauph.  
"take it easy will ya, its just a girl" I said.  
I heard a low chuckle and turned my head to see the other spy.  
His shoulder was wrapped in white wraps by abe.  
"you got something ta say bub?" I asked.  
"that _girl_ could kick your ass with her eyes closed." He said.  
"she didn't seem to be very good about ten minutes ago" I snapped.  
He nodded his head.  
"that's because I asked her not to kill everyone she sees. Obviously a mistake" he mutterd.  
" cassy told us to take away all her weapons" abe said walking over.  
I nodded.  
"theres two already" Meyers said nodding his head towards the glock and the bigger gun.  
"nice gun" I mutterd a si picked up the one she had been using.  
it had silver twisting lines that looked like ivory lines down the butt of the gun and along the barrel. It was heavy for a glock.  
I set it down and walked over to her.  
I patted down her legs, nothing. When I got to her waist I felt something hard.  
I lifted her shirt a little and pulled out two other glocks.  
they made a clinking noise a si set them on the table beside her.  
I unchained the explosives from her wiast and set them on the table along with the other gun strapped to her back.  
"anything else" I asked chuckling.  
Meyers stuck his hand into her boot and pulled out a long dagger.  
I raised an eyebrow as he put it on the table.  
"hey. Anything else hidden that you know about?" I asked to the boy.

"his name is james" abe said.  
I nodded then thought of something.  
"and how come you didn't find this out earlyr?" I asked him.

"I never touched him" was all he said.  
"well touch her, find out whats up with the nut job" I said backing up and pulling the table that had her weapons.  
"Meyers. Take him to another room" I said pointing at james.  
meyers went to help him up but I got to him first.  
"if you hurt anyone here. Ill fucking kill you" I said to him.  
"don't worry about me. im not much of a fighter. Worry about her, shes had nothing to hold her back anymore" he said smiling.  
"don't worry about me, worry about her" I mocked as he walked out.  
"okay abe, work your magick" I said.  
he barley set his hands on her forhead when her eyes snapped open.  
I jumped.  
she was wearing contacts, I could see the outline.  
"abe!" I yelled.  
he ran for the syringe.  
I watched as her eyes began to focus.  
I went to grab her but she rolled off the table into a crouch on the ground.  
she slid under the table and swiped my feet out from under me.  
I heard a yelp and saw abe go down with a syringe in his neck.  
"abe!" I yelled getting up.  
she snarled and jumped on the table and balanced on her hands sending her legs shooting out towards my chest. I rolled backwards to avoid being sent on my back.  
I got my balance and quick as lighting she punched me in the jaw, then again in the mouth. I felt my teeth spilt my lip.  
"dam" I snarled.  
She was strong. To strong for her size.  
I grabbed her fist as she went to throw another punch and squeezed.  
She yelped in pain and anger.  
I twisted my hand making her turn her body with it.  
I didn't see her leg come up as she let her body flow with the way I was making her twist.  
her foot caught my in the side of the head.  
I let go of her fist and punched her in the stomach.  
her breathe left her in a big oomph.  
she recovered fast and grabbed the bed pan and hit my over the head.  
she grabbed my around the neck and slammed me into the wall.  
"you gonna wish id shot you in that library" she said smiling.  
I leaned my head back and then sent it forward and head butted her.  
she let go of my and stumbled backwards.  
blood went down in drips from her lip.  
she wiped the blood away and looked at her hand.  
"son of a bitch" she snarled.  
I went to grb her but she turned and ran for her weapons.  
"oh no you don't" I snapped.  
she reached for her gun but I leaned down and grabbed her foot yanking it sending hard to the ground.  
I grabbed her by the front of her sweater and brought her up to eye level.  
"id kill you right now, but cassy's been looking for you. She just didn't know you were a crazy bitch" I hissed.  
I felt a sharp pain in my side and looked down.  
her hand held onto the dagger, and it was in my side.  
I looked back at her, her eyes were vicious.  
she pressed a button on the hilt of the dagger, and twisted her hand. I felt it tear the flesh in my side.  
I dropped her.  
I fell to the ground.  
her face appered over mine.  
"id kill you right now. But ill let you die slowly for all the trouble you caused me" she whispered.  
I heard her running footsteps, and the sound of her picking up her guns. Then there was silence.  
I crawled to abe and shook him.  
He didn't stir.  
I growled and tried to pull out the dagger.  
"ow! Shit" I cursed.  
The dam thing was barbed.  
"abe. Wake the fuck up" I order pulling the syringe out of his neck.  
I smacked his cheek.  
I heard him mumbled.  
"come on. Wake up" I said.

::;

I ran through the halls with my gun pointed at the floor and my two other guns tucked into my waist.  
"come on james were are ya" I mutterd.  
"god damit james. This is all your fault" I hissed.  
We would be at head quarters right now if I hadn't promised him.  
I shook my head and slowed down looking into doors.  
I passed the study/library and kept going.  
where would cassy put him. Probley somewhere It was hard for me to find him.  
wich was everywhere since I didn't know the layout of this shithole."  
god damit james!" I whisperd.  
I walked past a room and looked into it.  
empty.  
"looking for your friend" I heard someone say.  
I whipped around, gun held deathly infront of me.  
"I came here to kill you bitch, and im going to" I said.  
"how do you know we didn't kill him" she said.  
I lauphed.  
"because, you don't have the balls. You Probley haven't killed anyone in decades" I said.  
She smiled and shook her head.  
"what have they don't to you" she said.  
"obviously not what they did to you. They must failed with you in training. " I said.  
"and why is that?" she asked.  
"because. You ran, " I said simply.  
She nodded.  
"your 23, correct?" she asked.  
I looked at her.  
"you were found as a baby and raised by them ever sense." She said.  
"what the fuck do you think your talking about" I seethed.  
"your mothers name was caroline" she said with a sad look.  
"your fucking crazy lady. And your gonna be a dead crazy lady in a couple of seconds" I said.  
"somewhere deep down, you don't want to kill me. otherwise I would have been dead the first time you tried to shoot me" she said.  
I luaphed.  
"and your delusional" I said as I pulled the trigger.  
A loud bang filled the hall.  
She moved out of the way quickly.  
"I see you haven't lost all your skill" I said nodding towards her.  
"not all of it. but you could easily win in combat if you wanted to" she said.  
I went to pull the trigger again.  
"your friend. He said your name was Pandora"  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"don't be angry. I had to shoot him for him to tell me"  
I felt a deep ache hit me.  
"I see you do care about something. Don't worry, I shot him in the shoulder. But even then he wouldn't say, I ended up having to threten you" she said smirking.  
I narrowed my eyes.  
"its just a name your mother would have chosen" she said.  
"I don't have a mother" I seethed.  
"not anymore no. a man named rospar killed her right after you were born" she said.  
I snarled and shot twice only for her to move out of the way and crouch to the ground.  
She stood and held her hands up.  
"I don't have a gun. I just want to make you understand" she said her voice taking a different tone.  
"I understand you're a fucking traitor!" I yelled.  
" they have you good don't they" she said.  
"nobody has me. I do as I please" I spat.  
"then put the gun down and ill tell you about your mother" she said.  
"for the last time I don't have a fucking mother!" I screamed.  
I ran at her and punched her in the face and then hit her in the collar bone with the but of the gun.  
she yelled in pain and held her broken bone.  
"wheres james" I hissed grabbing her hair and brining her to my face.  
"you have blue eyes" she said.  
_'did my contacs fall out'_ I thought.  
"If you don't have natural green ones then you must have blue ones, like your dad" she said.  
I snalred and bashed her face into the wall making her nose bleed.  
She spit out blood.  
"you have his hair, your mothers hair was brown but curly like yours" she said in a gasp.  
I punched her in the gut and held the gun to her temple.  
"last chance. Tell me where he is and ill kill you quickly." I threatened.  
"when it rains you need to go outside and stand in it. when you get sad you like to seclude yourself, sometimes you feel like somethings missing, your allergic to bees" she spouted off useless info about me.  
it shocked me but she could just be saying random shit that she thinks all people have.  
"times up" I hissed.  
I went to pull the trigger.  
"you used to be terrified of fires and you feel like crying when theres animals in danger" she yelled.  
I stopped.  
"have you been stalking me" I yelled.  
tears spilled down her cheeks.  
" I guessed your exactly like your mom." She said.  
"what are you playing at bitch" I said throwing her t the ground and backing up.  
"every ones like to be alone when theyr sad" I said through clenched teeth.  
"the warehouse where caroline was killed was set on fire. I almost died and you were saved by nakita. Im sure it traumatized you for awhile, but im sure that nakita beat that fear out of you didn't they" she said.  
I shook my head.  
"look" she said. with shaking hands she pulled out a picture from her pocket.  
I snatched the picture from her.  
It was a picture of cassy, she was smiling.  
|"you look so much like her" she said.  
Hugging her and facing the camera was another woman.  
she was lauphing. She had bright green eyes and curly brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.  
I crumpled the picture and screamed.  
"you knew I was coming didn't you!" I yelled pointing the gun at her.  
"you knew I was coming so you made up little mind games to fuck me up!" I screamed.  
"No!" she cried.  
"she was my bestfreind! Ive been looking for you since you were taken" she said as she sobbed.  
my heart and brain hurt.  
This mission was so fucked up.  
What was wrong with me! I was never like this.  
"kill me!" she yelled.  
"no!" yelled someone.  
I whipped my head around to see the old man.  
"trevor! Go" she yelled.  
he opedn his mouth to speak. Cassy spoke first.  
"kill me. then go back to your precious head quarters and ask them where they found you. Ask them who rospar is and who was the dead woman who layed on the ground with a bullet whole in her head and blood leaking out f her jeans from giving birth to her first and only child!"  
my hand shook.  
"im coming back for you lady. And when I come back ill cut you the fuck up" I yelled taking off down the hall.  
i heard someone running after me but cassy told them to stop.  
I got outside and ran for the car.  
"sorry james. Ill be back for you" I promised as I peeled out.

::;

"your letting her go!" I yelled.  
"hellboy!" father scolded.  
cassy stood, she looked like hell.  
"shell be back" she said.  
"ya, to kill you" I growled.  
"no. shes going to ask her boss some questions, and hell try to lie to her, but shes smart. Shell figire it out, and shell be back. very soon" shes said wiping the blood from her nose.  
"what about her friend. James?" I asked.  
"leave him where he is. I feel as though hes no harm to us" she said.  
"oh no, he just spied on us for months" I growled.  
She ignored me and walked away wiping at her tears.  
"shell be back hellboy. Shell be hostile, angry and confused. But shell want answers. And she wont kill us because she wants them badly" she called back to me.  
I looked at my father.  
"that girl. Is going to try and kill ever last one of us" I said.  
" havnt you listend to cassys stories. Once theyv got you, they own your mind and your body. Shes loyal to them until she dies" I said.  
" you under estimate the power of will" he said walking away to.  
"has everyone gone crazy!" I yelled after him.  
'did they not just see everything that has happened!'  
I shook my head and touched my split lip.  
Something was up with her. She was way to strong and fast for being all human.  
_'but she didn't kill anyone'_ I thought confused.  
_'but shell be back. and then shell kill everyone of us in our sleep"_  
I walked away to my room.  
_'ill be ready'  
_i winced as my stab wound started to hurt from walking.  
_'oh ya, ill be ready'_


	6. Chapter 6

The engine roared as I flew down the streets.  
a red light made me come to a screeching halt.  
"shiit!" I yeled banging my hands on the stearing wheel.

"god fucking damit james!" I screamed.  
I kicked the gounr dnad pounded my hands on the steering wheel.  
"what the fuck is going on!" I yelled to myself.

I rested my head on the wheel and took deep breathes.

"hey! Movie your car bitch!" I heard someone yell.  
I picked my head up and looked out my window.

A heavy set man was standing there with ann angry expression on his face.

I rolled down my window.

"excuse me" I snapped.

"move your piece of shit before I run into it" he snarled.  
"why don't you make me asshole" I spat.

he leaned in close.

"bitch, you don't want me to make you" he whisperd.

I nodded and let out a breathe.  
"oh. I see"  
I whipped out my gun and pointed it at him, inches from his nose.

His eyes widened.

"say something. I fucking dare you" I said.  
he held his hands up.

"s-sory" he said carefully.

"get back in your car. Now" I orderd.

He ran to his vehicle muttering something about being crazy.  
I put my gun on the passenger seat and sped off.

(later at head quarters)  
I put my glock in the back of my pants.  
I slowed my pace so I didn't seem to suspicious.

I walked through the halls and went to the wardens office.  
"alice" I boomed as I walked in.

Both warden and garns looked at me.

"oh good your both here" I said crossing my arms.  
warden raised her eyebrows.

"cobra, you look.." she paused.

"cut the shit alice" I snapped.

Garns came to me and grabbed my arm.

"Pandora" he hissed.  
"no, its alright" alice said.

Garns sighed but backed away.

"I take it, cassanrda is alive" she said.

My mind scrambled.  
"there was something in that place. Demons or something. " I said.

She raised her eyebrows.

"really" she said standing up from her chair.

"yes. A giant red demon man and fish man" I said rubbing my eyes.  
warden raised her eyesbrows.

"some story" she said.

"its true" I snapped.

She nodded.

"speaking of stories." I said looking at her.  
she looked at me with a guarded look .

"as I was sneaking up on the target, I heard some very interesting things" I said.

"and whats that" she asked.  
"who is rospar" I asked.  
she nodded.  
"I very powerful man" she said.

"what is he to nakita" I asked.  
"nothing" she said.  
I nodded.

"does the name caroline mean anythingt o you" I asked.

She shook her head.

"pandora" she said surprising me by saying my first name.  
"is something wring" she asked.

I sighed.  
"I heard something..weird"  
she nodded.

"I think she knew I was coming. She said the most bizarre things" I said shaking my head.  
"shes good." She said looking at me.  
"shes not been active for many years but she knows how to mess with you" alice said.

"but" I started.

"I was wrong to put you on that assighnment. Shell do anything to stay alive" she said.

I looked at her.

"are you lieing to me" I asked her.

She looked shocked about my boldness.  
"no" she said narrowing her eyes slightly.

"you are our best agent. I would never risk losing you" she said.

I nodded

I looked at garns out of the corner of my eye.  
he looked angry.

"I should not have-"

I cut her off.

"I can do this mission just fine" I said quickly

" I as caught off guard. Theres things in that place that are bigger, stronger and unhuman" I said.  
"but I can do this" I said to her.  
she looked away at garns.

"you know cobra. Im trying to figure out if your mindset has changed towards us in anyway" she said.

"you are my family. My home" I said firmly.

She smiled.

"good. Now tell me, how is it that cassanrda is alive"  
"I was ready to kill her when I was grabbed by this thing. I-" I paused.  
_' don't tell her you killed him'_ my mind said quickly.

" I eluded him, and when i found the target, she she threatened jame's life. She told me to come back and ask about rospar. So I did" I said.

"and you left her alive because.." she said,

"because, im not sure really. Because, I think I wanted her to think that she had hope. I want to take the life form her for playing with my mind." I said making myself seem full of hatred.  
the warden smiled wickedly.

"and youll get the chance Pandora" she said.  
I raised an eyebrow.

"im sending you back in." she said.

"your going t go back. say that you think we are a sham. That you've been lied to. Make them trust you.  
then, when they do, youll kill cassanrda and hand over the beast and fish man" she said.

"you want those freaks?" I asked curiously.

" we coud use themfor testing. Maybe take there dna and place it wish yours, make you a better agent" she said with her dead blue eyes twinkling with crazy.

I nodded.

"perfect" I said smiling.

"retire to your room tonight. Tomarow we have briefing then youll be sent in" she said.

"yes ma'm"  
I walked out of the room.

'_son of a bitch. Ive been played for 23 years'_ it thought .

I smirked. They taught me well, Probley to well.  
she was lying through her teeth the whole time.  
I walked down the hall and turned into a room. But it wasn't mine.

"herald" I said as I closed the door to his room.

"I wonderd when you were gonna be back" he said not looking up from his book.  
"I want answers. " I said crossing my arms.

"this outtah do it" he said handing me a file.  
it said "classified" on the cover  
I looked at him.

"your not allowed acces to these" I said.

"im sure you wont say anything since your attitude towards nakita has changed" he said looking up.  
"and how do you know that" I snapped.

"they might not see, it, but I do" he said.

I looked at the file and opened it.

Name: Pandora/ Agent 4151  
Age: 1 month  
Eye color: Blue  
Hair color: Undetermined  
Location acquired: Classified  
Gender: Female  
relatives:  
Mother: Deceased  
Father: Unknown

Notes:  
Agent 4151 found in burning building, black widow was at scene.  
Rospar killed on scene holding #4151  
nothing known at this time.

I looked up at herald.

"keep reading" he said.

Name: Pandora/ Agent 4151  
Age: 6 years  
Hair color: red  
Eye color: Blue  
Gender: female

Notes:  
shows significant potential with hand guns and knives.  
learns quickly.  
shows improvement with fear of fire.  
she asks no more questions about her mother or father.

Training for combat will comense in two weeks.

Name: Pandora  
Age: 7 years  
Gender : Female  
Eye color :Blue  
Hair color: Auburn

Notes:  
improvement with hand to hand combat.

Weapon of choice has been chosen. glock 07  
undergo enhancement serum in one week.  
shows signifiagnt will power and concentration.  
chance of survial in trainging so far- 78%

Name: Pandora  
Age: 10 years  
Gender : Female  
Eye color :Blue  
Hair color: Auburn

Notes:  
enhancing serum taken well to subject.  
Top rank nakita is ordering another doe of enhancement serum  
shows amazing potential in the field.  
had first mission today, target- William hanson  
mission success  
moving up rank.  
learned 3 new languages- frnech, german, Spanish  
unergoing leanring more.  
subject is surprising.

Name: Pandora  
Age: 15 years  
Gender : Female  
Eye color :Blue  
Hair color: Auburn

Notes:  
head quarter top rank is ordering the stop of documentation. All time shall be spent training and preparing agent 4151.  
New name- agent cobra  
subject is growing stronger with every passing day.  
subject will be orderd to take out the black widow in the future as a test of her strength, will and loyalty to nakita.

"a test" I scoffed .

"one that you've passed im guessing if they are sending you back in" he said.  
I set the files down.

"why did they stop documenting." I asked.  
"it was considered a waste of time by the warden.  
I nodded.

"odd considering that it took no time or money"  
"you can never no what that woman thinks" he said.

"it didn't tell me much. Just that I was given the serum twice" I said.  
"ah yes" he paused.  
"you took well to the serum. She thought you could make you better. So she wanted to to have it injected again. You nearly died. But you took tot hat one as well." He said.  
"did it do anything?" I asked.

"you think you would be able to do everything you can if it didn't. before you were only able to lift slightly heavyr things. Afterwards you were able to throw a grown man down at the age of 10." He said.  
I nodded.  
"so tell me. who am I really?" I asked.  
"your Pandora" he said.  
I rolled my eyes.

"you are who you grew up to be. You're a nakita agent and your dam good at it." he said.  
I opned my mouth.

"but you might change that. You haven't changed just because you know no that you were lied to" he said.  
"my entire life was a lie" I growled.  
"not really. You would be a working girl right now if nakita handt found you. Youd Probley have died before you even reached 10 years old."  
I sighed.  
"Did you no my mom?" I asked.  
"You'll have to ask cassy" he said.  
I growled.  
"oh belive me I will" I said.

"so your going to be going in saying that nakita sent you to spy on them, get them to trust you, get answers then turn nakita on them anyway, but since you told them what your orders were they'll think your one of them. Then they all die?" he asked.  
"I don't know how im going to do this. But yes. Im sure nakita will win in the end. They always do" I said.  
"but they wont be winning with me. ill be long gone before they even no they've been played" I said.  
"so you plan to live there, get to know those people and just turn on them without any feeling of guilt?" he asked.  
"exactly" I said.  
he raised his eyebrows.

"you know Pandora. You've been here to long. Itll be good for you to leave. but I promise you. Knowne, at least not you, can be that heartless. " he said.

"then you don't know me" I snapped leaving the file on the table and walking to my room.


End file.
